


let your warm hands around mine

by baruka



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Night Stands, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baruka/pseuds/baruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry forgot a long time ago what is like to be happy; he doesn't expect no one to try and reach for him anymore; he is already giving up on himself. A one night stand with a beautiful boy can help him out a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let your warm hands around mine

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is my first ever fic. I seriously don't know if its okay, it can be shitty. I'm not promoting this in any way because if its bad I'll only embrass myself soo.... Well whatever your opinion is please leave a comment so I can rest a bit haha I enjoyed writing it so I hope you enjoy reading! Though is short, I kinda wanted to write something like this... Well thats it, don't hate me if this is a waste of time! hahaha

Harry is at a club. He should be having fun and forgetting about the stupid jerk who he just dumped. He just got rid of the worst choice of his life. The guy was a dick, he made Harry feel like shit, like someone who doesn’t deserve anything. Harry still doesn’t understand how he endured Derek for 1 whole year, and it took him a punch to realize what he was doing with his life.  
  
So, after leaving an abusive relationship he _should_ be happy, he should go out and have fun, forget about everything for a while. But he isn’t. He can’t have fun when he thinks that no one will ever love him again, because who the fuck would date a guy so messed up like Harry? No one, that’s the answer. Or so Harry thinks.  
  
At the start he felt like Derek would actually love him, but that never happened and it probably never would. ‘ _Shit I’m doing it again’_ Harry realizes he dazed out for a while, being depressed again. He can’t smile properly, he can’t be happy for people and he can’t feel attracted to anyone because when he thinks he might, he remembers that his life is too messed up for someone to like him back so he just leaves that thought.  
  
Today he decided he would try and find a cute guy to shag. He is tired of being depressed, he wants to feel good again. That’s not working though. When he spots someone he might like and go chat with them it just feels wrong. Maybe he lost his way with flirts; maybe he’s just messed up. So he gets out of the dance floor where he was trying to forget about everything and failing miserably. Passing through the mass of bodies and saying “sorry” once or twice, he goes to the bar to get a drink --the first one in the night, people said he might become an alcoholic in the pace he was drinking before-- and sits down on a corner. Just being depressive again. Something that hasn’t stopped for the past years really.  
  
That doesn’t last though. Harry is startled when somebody sits down right beside him. Looking up he sees what must be the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen and the air seems to run away from him leaving him breathless behind.  
  
The boy has brilliant blue eyes, they feel so deep Harry feels like he could stare at them forever and not see the end of it. His light brown hair is styled with a messy fringe and a normal person would need a haircut and shave, but for this boy it just fits so right, he looks so amazing. His lips are thin but look so soft and Harry wants to lick them so bad he might jump at the stranger right now to do so. He is wearing some tight black jeans, a white long sleeve shirt with a rainbow and hands? Harry is not sure, he can’t really look away from the boy’s face. He is, to say at least, stunning. Gorgeous, wonderful, perfect. He can’t really find words, or the air that made a perfect escape.  
  
Harry melts. The boy smiles at him and Harry can’t take that. It is astonishing and probably no one will ever look good to him anymore, this boy destroyed any chances anyone ever got to catch Harry’s attention.  
  
“Hi” the boy says. Adding after a moment of Harry staring at him in awe not at all discreetly “I’m Louis” and his voice is so high and beautiful that Harry forgets for a moment or two he has yet to reply. So he finds the air and put it back to his lungs.  
   
“Uhm… Hi” Harry’s voice falters a bit, because he kind of completely forgot what talking should be like. “I’m Harry” he adds some seconds later seeing as Louis’ eyebrows raise up a bit as if expecting for something.  
  
“Well, hello Harry. Do you mind if I sit here with you? Or are you expecting someone?” Louis says and he’s still smiling so Harry might be having issues processing the boy’s words.  
  
“Yeah, of course. I mean, I’m not waiting anyone or anything… wait, that was a bit weird, uhm… well just, yeah sure you can sit” and he wants to smack himself because really Harry? You can’t talk anymore?  
  
Louis laughs. Harry may or may not have a mini heart attack and wish for this sound to play forever on his mind. “Okay. So, tell me about you Harry, if you don’t mind talking to strangers” Louis says amusedly while sitting on a chair beside Harry.  
  
“Uhm, I’m 20 and a law student.” Harry stops. He is probably going to be extremely stupid now but he feels a really good vibe around this boy, he may let the things flow out of his head without choosing words carefully like he’s been doing these months. “And I kind of think you’re really hot so, sorry if I say something stupid that’ll be probably because I’m nervous” he’s already saying something stupid but well, better be honestly stupid than trying to be cool and acting stupid instead. And this makes Louis laugh more, so yeah, being stupid is okay.  
  
“Well, I’m 22, a drama student, and I was looking at you for something about 30 minutes, a bit afraid to come talk to you because you’re really fit and I felt a bit intimidated by your beautifulness” and that’s it Harry is in heaven. How can someone so perfect exists in real life and actually think these things about Harry? They don’t. Louis probably is just chatting him up and doesn’t actually mean it, but he sees such honesty in the boy’s eyes he doesn’t care if it is or not true, he just believes.  
  
“We might have something in common already, I also feel intimidated by your _beautifulness_ ” Harry says, and he is so happy he didn’t say _“I think I already fell for you, can we go to LA and get married tonight?”_ instead.  
  
______________  
  
Turns out, talking to Louis is extremely comfortable. Their taste about music, sports and cultural stuff in general is different, he is way more into music while Louis likes lots of movies and football, but it feels like they match. Harry learns that Louis is from Doncaster, has a part time job at Starbucks, is saving money to buy a car –maybe he spends some time with the image of Louis driving and the wind blowing on his face while he smiles at Harry, just maybe—that he loves chick flicks as much as Harry, that would be a lot, and a bunch of other minor things that seem really important to him now. The thing is, Harry feels relaxed and good around Louis and that is such a rare occasion he is a bit shocked. They get the conversation flowing for so long and Harry only notices when he glances at his phone and sees it’s been already 2 hours. Feels like 10 minutes.  
  
“—and I told her: mum you can’t do that in front of my friends!” Louis finishes the story from his teen years he’d been telling, getting Harry to burst out laughing a lot. It is surprising to him laugh that much, it has been so long since he laughed and it was hard to. But Louis managed that so easily. Harry feels a bit warm in his chest. “Definitely a day I’ll never forget, neither will my friends, they torment me over that all the time” Louis says as Harry calm down a little.  
  
“They must be very good friends then, remembering such small things” Harry says a bit too fondly.  
  
“But they use it against me! They’re not good friends!” Louis tries to put disbelief in his voice but Harry can only hear amusement, so he laughs again.  
  
He’d never had that. Friends. Not for long really, in high school he was never around enough to make friends, and when he got to uni he didn’t know how to approach people. He was able of flirt before, a lot, but it was never meaningful, never lasted, and it was way more easy sleep with someone instead of actually talk to them and be _friends_. Harry had lots of colleagues, no one who actually knew him though. He made only one friend, Liam, back in high school times. They moved to London together and Liam was always supportive and caring, perhaps the only thing that had Harry grounded. But now he doesn’t see him that often since Liam moved to Manchester, leaving Harry in London by himself. Harry doesn’t blame him for that obviously, the lad has his own life to worry about, he couldn’t be waiting for Harry to be okay forever. Harry should be capable of handling things by himself.  
  
Louis must notice a slight change in Harry’s face and that it is getting late because he frowns a bit before smiling and saying  “Well, time flies when you’re having fun right?” He supports his chin on his hands. “So, would you let me take you home Harry?”  
  
Harry just freezes. He freezes because he realizes what is happening. He is actually flirting with someone, liking someone, and that feels so new. He’d done this so many times, now it feels so foreign, but nice. He forgot everything about him being a mess or Derek or anything that wasn’t Louis related for the past 2 hours. And it feels so good, he feels like he is okay again. Maybe he is not, and maybe when he leaves Louis he won’t feel okay anymore.  He still has to answer Louis before the boy thinks he doesn’t want to.  
  
“I would love that.” Harry smiles at Louis, and he notices he has been smiling like this --genuine smiling-- for Louis for a while now. This boy must be some kind of alien or something, really.  
  
_______________  
  
When they climb off the cab and into Louis’ flat, they still haven’t touched much. One hand on a knee, a brush of shoulders, but nothing much. It’s a bit weird they haven’t done anything yet, they met at a club they should’ve done more by now. They didn’t even danced together. Still, it doesn’t feel weird. It feels nice.  
  
Louis opens the door to his flat with a stupid grin, throwing his hands up and saying “Welcome to my evil lair” Harry laughs. Looking around he notices Louis is a bit messy, some clothes thrown around. He has a nice flat though, is of a decent size, and has cozy feeling over it.  
  
“Well, I hope you’re not planning on doing anything evil with me sir, I’m just an innocent kid here.” Harry says, blinking his eyelashes at the end. And well, when he said flirting didn’t felt right anymore, that clearly doesn’t apply to Louis.  
  
Louis’ face darkens for the first time, and _wow_ Harry feels hot already. “Too late for that. Innocent boys shouldn’t go to a stranger house if they don’t want to be corrupted” Louis says while getting closer to Harry and pressing him against the door. The atmosphere changes. They were flirting before, but it was just something light. Now it is getting serious and it is a different nice from before, but nice anyway. Or more than nice, really.  
  
The sudden proximity might have Harry a little bit hard, just might.  And he also might feel better than ever before, but Louis’ face is so close he can’t really focus on his way too hard, and probably not welcome, feelings.  
  
“Perhaps I don’t want to stay innocent, so following strangers shouldn’t be a mistake, right?” Harry smirks. His nervousness completely forgotten by now. Louis’ eyes look even darker now, and Harry thinks he senses Louis’ heart beat a bit harder.  
  
“Oh, Harry you just got yourself in trouble” Louis whispers next to Harry’s face. Louis leans a bit and they’re kissing. It’s a bit desperate but it feels so good. Louis is exploring Harry’s mouth, he tastes a bit of alcohol but they didn’t really drank much so it is not that strong.  
  
Harry’s mind goes blank and the only thing he can think is ‘ _Louis’ lips, Louis, Louis’ lips on mine, Louis’._ Their lips _f_ eel so fucking right together, they just fit. Like Louis’ hands that go down Harry’s waist, and the way Harry’s arm feels right around the older boy’s neck. Harry grabs a handful of Louis’ soft hair, not pushing though. They’re pressed into each other and the warmth coming from the Doncaster boy makes him feel weirdly good.  
  
He could do this forever. Really, no need to stop for air or anything at all. Except, he needs air to keep living so they have to let go. But when Harry tilts his head back a bit to look down at Louis’ face he thinks the only thing he needs is Louis. Which is a bit troubling, considering they just met. The thought is toasted aside though when Louis decides to kiss Harry’s throat and _wow,_ he could get used to this. Louis’ mouth is so warm and soft, Harry is completely lost. Sucking his skin and giving little bites on the younger boy neck. And with a sudden move the warmth is gone, Louis completely off him. Harry misses it instantly and if a whine escapes him, nobody but Louis knows.   
  
The older boy smiles at him while saying “Lets go to a secret room, I’ll show you some stuff to take away your innocence” and Louis starts taking his own shirt off, Harry’s eyes go wide and he just stares at the boy getting undressed for a moment or two ---maybe more but not like Louis cares that much--- before he gets his shirt off in a rush and take Louis’ hands in his. And again, their hands fit so perfectly, they might be made for each other. _‘Okay, might want to slow down a bit’_ Harry thinks. They connect their lips together again, not sure of who made the first move.  
  
Louis leads him to a bedroom, it’s a bit large but not uncommonly so, there are football posters and some medals, a shelf with a lot of DVDs and big TV opposing the bed –a big bed by the way-- Harry thinks Louis might have parents who help him out. He doesn’t let himself go to the family thought. Not like he can anyway because after the brief moment he gets to look around, Louis puts his hands around Harry’s exposed waist and pulls him closer for a kiss. Harry can feel the warmth of Louis’ skin against his, and it is amazing. He never felt so connected with someone before. Maybe there are sparks flying around, he wouldn’t be able to tell though, he can only see Louis. He had kissed lots of people before, but nothing was as good as this, nothing was so intense like this.  
  
Harry thinks it is enough of letting Louis in charge of everything, so he takes steps forward slowly pushing Louis towards the bed. Louis falls in the bed bringing Harry along, they’re still kissing so their teeth clash a bit, and they laugh into the kiss. Harry leaves Louis’ mouth --the older boy letting a little whine that Harry absolutely loves—to make a trail of kisses down the boy’s jaw, his throat and his chest. Louis has his fingers tangled in the younger boy’s curls. Once he gets close to Louis’ lower parts he looks up to see the boy staring at him with lustful eyes. Harry smirks and unbuttons Louis’ jeans. The other boy quickly slides out of the pants and throw them away, Harry still on top of him playing with his thumbs over Louis’ waistband. He can see Louis is as hard as him by now and he may’ve seen Louis swallow a bit, so he goes down and kiss Louis’ bulge while looking at the older boy, you know, just to be sure. Well he was probably right because Louis’ reaction is immediate as he turns Harry around so he is on top. Louis kisses Harry hard, pressing his fingers on the younger boy’s skin, there’re probably going to be marks in the morning. Harry likes it. Their tongues twirling together, Harry explores every inch of Louis’ mouth digging his hands on the older boy’s hair.  
  
Louis thrust his hips forward into Harry. And yes, Harry is still on pants, even though he doesn’t understand why. So he quickly unbelts his pants and let Louis take them away. Louis stares down at Harry with an expression he can only recognize as _want_. Harry feels so good thinking that Louis might want him just as bad as he wants Louis. Not that that would last if he saw Harry again, he would never want him if he saw what Harry’s life is like, that his family doesn’t want him, that no one can really stay with him.  
  
Louis must’ve caught something on Harry’s face because he frowns. “Babe, you okay?” _babe,_ air seems to leave Harry’s lung completely. They just met and yet _babe_.  
  
“I’m great” Harry smiles, and just abandon his earlier thoughts, not the time for that. “Or not, I may have a problem down in my pants” He smirks.  
  
Louis laughs “Cheeky are we Harold?” using nicknames already, Harry definitely is not the only one feeling too much about this.  
  
“Do you like cheeky?” Harry asks.  
  
“In you, I may like it” Louis tilt his head down to kiss Harry, and the younger boy forgets about everything and now on is just Louis.  
  
Louis parts their lips to look into Harry’s eyes while his hands go down to the boy’s boxers. Harry gulps. Louis is sliding his hand into Harry’s boxers and grabbing a hold of his cock. Harry moans. He should be embarrassed but the face Louis makes at that is so beautifully hot, Harry doesn’t give a shit about pride anymore. Louis pumps the boy’s cock slowly and Harry is so hard already, it feels so good. Their chests are pressed against each other and Louis starts kissing Harry’s neck while pumping his dick. The older boy is sucking his throat, leaving red marks in there, in the morning they will be dark purple. Louis gets to Harry’s collarbone, licking and kissing, but it is when he bites down on Harry that the younger boy can’t wait anymore.  
  
So Harry does something he never did before. He asks.  
  
“Louis, please, can you….” He trails off. Harry never asked anyone for nothing. People always did what they wanted or the other way around. He never felt this need so strong to have someone.  
  
Louis ducks his head in Harry’s neck and gets his hands off the boy’s boxers. Harry tilts his hips up a bit because the loss of contact is shit. Louis stands up and Harry almost lets a whine escapes his lips, almost. He thinks of asking Louis what he is doing, but then realizes that the boy is getting condoms and lube from the drawer, so he just shut his mouth. Louis stares down at Harry with a hunger expression.  
  
“I would make fun of you if this was a normal situation, you know, for wanting this so bad” Harry swallows, he must look desperate. “But, I don’t think I can handle this much longer either” and they may really have something special going on. Not that it would last more than this night.  
  
Louis dives in and kisses Harry softly. Is so soft and gentle, not desperate like the other kisses. Harry feels strangely safe like this. The kiss seems to last forever, like time stopped and left so that this very moment belongs to only them.  
  
They separate and look into each other’s eyes, Louis’ infinite blue orbs are dark and Harry thinks he must have the same lustful eyes. Louis thugs his boxers off, Harry does the same and then they just stop. Stop to admire. Harry sees the way Louis is looking at him and is so new, no one looked that way at Harry before, so full of adoration. He moves his eyes down Louis’ parts and _holy jesus_ Louis is beautiful, Harry wants to touch him so bad. So he does. Wrapping his hands around Louis’ cock he pumps and Louis makes a sound reminding of a moan, Harry loves it. Louis stops him from doing anything else slapping his hand away. He leans for again another kiss, their cocks brushing and this kiss is anything but soft. They moan and make little breaks to get a bit of air, panting but never leaving each other’s mouths entirely, the friction between their cocks feels so amazing, the heat coming from Louis’ skin is seems to wrap him entirely. Harry never felt so good, never. Louis pulls off and grab the lube and the condom he’d set aside, putting the condom on and then opening the lube bottle. He pours the lube all over his cock and Harry never saw something so hot as Louis pumping his own dick to spread the lube. He would say he got harder, but that doesn’t seem quite possible.  
  
He goes down again and looks Harry right in the eyes. Then, Harry feels a finger down at his arse. He cups Louis’ bum with his hands –he should’ve taken a better look at Louis’ bum because it is absolutely perfect. His breath hitch as Louis puts it in. He’d forgotten how good this felt, but he doesn’t think it ever felt so good. Louis is stretching his finger inside Harry and it’s so hot and feels so good. Louis puts a second finger in and starts thrusting them in and out. Harry lets out little moans, not even a bit embarrassed. This is a guy he met 3 hours ago but it feels like they waited this for so long. As Harry relaxes around Louis’ fingers, the older boy pushes a third one in. Harry is moaning and he doesn’t even notice anymore, it is just ‘ _Louis, Louis, Louis, Louis’_ inside his head. Harry makes a particularly moan that sets Louis off, and he takes all the fingers out at once. Harry whines.  
  
“Love, I can’t wait anymore, you’re ready?” Louis whispers on Harry’s ear. Harry thinks they must look like a real couple, using nicknames and _love_ , and being so gentle. He likes it though. He likes it a lot.  
  
“Yes, please” Harry practically begs, making the look in Louis’ face a bit more urgent.  
  
Harry feels Louis’ dick touching his arse. His heart may jump out of his chest at any moment. He has one hand in Louis’ hair and other clutching at the sheets. He pushes his hips a bit and Louis moves forward at the same time. Louis is in. And that’s it. Harry is definitely dead, this is heaven. He never thought this feeling was possible, so hot so overwhelming.  
  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck. Harry, you’re amazing” Louis says as he slides in.  
  
Harry is moaning, and he can’t control his body at all anymore. Everything is blank and it feels so damn _good_. Louis slides fully in, then slowly pulls out. He repeats it until he creates a pace, until he is thrusting Harry in a way the younger boy never thought possible. Louis must be some sex god or something. It feels amazing, and Harry can’t hear himself saying “Louis, Louis please” moaning “Faster—“ moaning loudly.  
  
He does hear Louis though. “Harry… fuck” His voice is high-pitched and he is panting “You feel so good around me, I—“ and Louis is moaning loudly too.  
  
Louis is fast and hard. But Harry feels loved as strange as that may sound. The older boy gets a hold of Harry’s cock and starts pumping it. Louis’ hands around him and Louis’ cock inside him, it’s brilliant. Louis leans in to kiss Harry while still thrusting and pumping Harry’s dick. He licks into Harry’s mouth, exploring it once again, it’s sloppy but for Harry perfect nonetheless.  
  
Louis hits the spot.  
  
Harry makes an unrecognizable sound and breaks off to say “Louis, I don’t think” panting and moaning too “I can’t, I’m—“ he is cut off by Louis kissing him again.  
  
He comes making a mess of Louis’ hands and dirtying his belly all over. Louis comes right after him, letting his dick slid out of Harry to drop to his side on the mattress. Louis takes the condom off and throw it in a direction Harry thinks must be the trash bin. Louis puts an arm around Harry’s shoulder, bringing him closer, and the younger lad lets his head rest on the older boy’s chest. It is a comforting feeling, Harry feels something warm inside his chest.  
  
“That was….” Harry starts.  
  
“Fucking amazing” Louis finishes for him.  
  
“Yes, I would say so” Harry laughs.  
  
“We should take a shower so we don’t wake up disgusting” Louis says, quickly getting off bed “And maybe we can get dirty again so we could take two showers” He smirks standing his hand out for Harry to take.  
  
Harry thinks. ‘ _If I go take a shower with him, we’d end up having an all night long sex marathon. And what if stay here until morning? If I wake up next to him and share a breakfast? If I give him my number and he calls me? Maybe we’ll see each other again and go out on dates. Maybe he wouldn’t break me. Maybe he would be able to fix me, and properly love me. Maybe he would make me feel like I deserve this. I want him to. I want him to be the one who will be there for me. I want to need him, even though I just met him, feels like we’ve known forever. I know he feels the same way. So, I guess I can try and reach out for something, just this once I might be making the right choice’._  
  
So he reaches out, and grabs Louis’ hands. And for now, he feels like he’ll be okay.  
  
__END__


End file.
